Richard Haar
Richard David Haar was born roughtly 500 years ago in a small rural town in England, descending from an old family of nobles. His father, a single parent after Richard's mother was lost to illness, raised him with the idea in mind that the Haars were a family of fine ladies and gentlemen, regardless of their status as a noble family. To this day, he does his best to uphold such an image, always trying to keep a gentlemanly manner about him. He currently lives in an apartment on the west side of Town, making a living working in construction wherever the contracter sends him. When he's not doing that, he's doing what he can to keep in touch with Mercury, the daughter of an old friend. Well, old for a human's life span. Skills and Abilities Richard is a man of many talents. A skilled chef, builder, pianist, among other talents he likes to surprise people with. When you've lived as long as he has, you have a lot of time to pick up new hobbies. Beyond that, he is incredibly strong, powers akin to that of Mercury, but his base physical strength is much higher, and instead of 'air bending,' he uses pyromancy. When summoning the flames in his veins, his skin turns black, and his blood vessels glow like veins in brimstone. Capable of bending flames to his will in several ways, he can even use them to generate thrust and achieve flight. He is fluent in a few other languages; Gaelic, Russian, German, and Spanish. Other Abilities *'Twitch' - Given his base strength is already on par with that of Mercury's Second Tier, he does not need such an ability, but he does share Mercury's 'Twitch' ability, in which energy is focused into particular muscle groups to boost his speed to supersonic heights. He can hold this ability far longer than Mercury can, and with his already-heightened strength, he truly becomes a force to be reckoned with. *'Entei - '"Dai-enkai, Entei" being the full name of the attack, he, as expected by those who know him, does not know what it means. He saw it on One Piece during Ace's fight with Blackbeard, and decided he liked it as an attack name. Goofy as an origin for an attack name as that may be, it is a formidable technique. He compresses the energy that fuels his pyromancy into a small sphere, small enough to fit in his hand, and thrusts his palm towards his target, releasing a massive incinerating blast that can cover a distance of up to two miles in one direction. This technique, of course, is reserved only for particularly powerful and dangerous enemies, as it is extremely destructive. Personality As explained, he always tries to present himself as a gentleman. Beyond that, he's an easy-going fellow who enjoys a good rock tune, a glass of '62 Delmont, and the occassional cigar. He can be a bit awkward in more romantic settings, as he hasn't been in one for roughly 200 years, but dammit, he'll try. He has always been selfless and willing to make sacrifices for others, as small as sparing a moment of his time and some kind words, to putting his life on the line to protect another. This instinct was only made stronger by his relatively short time as a father. Category:Characters